High Velocity
by Flip0024
Summary: My second story, the first chapter introduces the main characters Flip, Fuscha, Spike, Sky, Marley, Sora. Takes place on Planet Mobius where Sonic and his friends reside.
1. Introduction

(Flip's POV)

I was sitting there with Spike and Sky in the middle of Study Hall just talking when there was a knock at the classroom door. Everyone in the room looked when our teacher opened the door and I almost fell out of my seat when the most beautiful hedgehog I've ever seen walked in. Her skin was Pink she wore a Red and Black T-Shirt with Black pants with an Orange belt and Orange accessories.

"Hey Flip, What's wrong?" When Sky saw my face looking puzzled. Spike looked over at me when Sky asked that and he knew what I was thinking.

"I think someone has a crush the new girl." Was all Spike said.

Damn you Spike! I thought. "I do not! I don't even know her yet." Was what I said but he was right; I do have a crush on her.

When the teacher was walking to her desk with the pink hedgehog I saw her look around the classroom and she saw us watching her. I quickly went back to talking to Spike and Sky.

When the teacher was done talking to the pink hedgehog, She went to introduce her to us. "Everyone, I would like to introduce our newest classmate. She is very excited to get to know everyone. Her name is Fuscha."

(Fuscha's POV)

I'm standing in front of Room 146 my next class, which is Study Hall_._ I'm really nervous; I hope I don't make a full out of myself is all I kept thinking off.

I stretched my arm out which was shaking badly to the door and I managed to knock twice. The door opened and I was face to face with the teacher.

"Ah, you must be the new student. Am I right?"

"Yes I am. My name is Fuscha."

"Fuscha? That's a nice name. Well come in and we'll introduce you to the class."

As I walked into the room with the teacher I saw different Hedgehogs, Foxes, Cats, Echidnas. They were all talking and laughing just having fun. They all seemed nice, then I saw this one group in the corner watching me. Two hedgehogs that almost looks alike but Blue and Black and a fox that was Brown.

The Blue hedgehog was looking at me then started to talk to the other hedgehog and the fox. "Ok." The teacher said when we got to her desk. "Now lets fill out all this info, and we'll introduce you to the class."

It only took a minute to fill out the information. "Now that's done, time to introduce you to the class."

"Everyone, I would like to introduce our newest classmate. She is very excited to get to know everyone. Her name is Fuscha."

Everyone in the class replied with a "Hi Fuscha."

I waved and smiled and said "Hi everyone."

"Now if anyone has any questions for Fuscha feel free to ask, if not then all I ask is show her around the class."

(Sora's POV)

Marley and I started talking again after our teacher introduced Fuscha to us. Almost after we started talking about what we are going to do after school our teacher said "Now if anyone has any questions for Fuscha feel free to ask, if not then all I ask is show her around the class."

"Hey Marley."

"Yeah Sora?"

"Why don't we show Fuscha around?"

"That sounds like fun. Yeah lets do it Sora."

Marley raised her hand to tell the teacher that we'll show Fuscha around. I also saw my brother Sky and Flip look at us when she asked that. Fuscha walked over to us and sat done and I introduced Marley and myself to her.

"Hello Fuscha, My name is Sora and I have a brother who is sitting right over there with the Blue and Black hedgehog his name is Sky."

"Nice to meet you Sora."

"I'm Marley. Nice to meet you Fuscha."

"Likewise" Fuscha said.

"We'll show you around the school Fuscha then we'll introduce you to our friends. Three of them are over there in the corner talking." Fuscha looked over to the corner when I mentioned them.

"What's the Blue hedgehogs name?" I looked at Fuscha when she asked that. She was eyeing him closely.

"That's Flip. He is a nice guy he is also single. The Black hedgehog is Spike, he likes to be bad but he really is nice. Sky is my brother as I already said when you joined us. He is like a genius, has an IQ of almost 300."

"Also, Spike is going out with me." Marley interjected.

"Really? How long have you two been going out with Spike?" Fuscha asked.

"About four months. We should be going on our third date soon. And if you want a cute outfit talk to Sora, she is the fashion genius."

"Oh Marley, but its true if you need a cute wardrobe or an outfit for a date just come talk to me."

"Alright I'll do that whenever I have a date or want a new look."

"Ok." I said clapping my hands together. "Marley I think its time to show Fuscha the tour."

"I think so too Sora."

"We'll show you around when class is over. But in the mean time I'll tell you about Study Hall."

Marley started first about what everyone does in Study Hall. "Mostly everyone just talks or does work. The teacher lets us watch TV also, which is good. Sora usually draws or thinks up some new clothing ideas. Almost everyone wants to sleep but usually have to do stuff before they can. Overall Study Hall is the best class when you're in school."

Right when I was going to explain the rules of Study Hall the bell rang which meant class was over. "Well I was going to explain the rules for Study Hall Fuscha but seeing as class is over I can do that tomorrow. So I guess Marley and me will go introduce you to Flip, Spike, Sky, and Crush."

"Alright, Can't wait to meet them."

Fuscha said that as we were walking out of the classroom and we went to find Flip, Spike, Sky, and Crush.


	2. Perfect

(Fuscha's POV)

After the bell rang for class to be over I was walking with Sora and Marley to go meet Flip, Spike, Sky, and Crush. It's really nice of Sora and Marley to show me around the school. I can't wait to meet Flip and the others; I just hope I don't make a full of myself.

Marley must've saw my face and she said "Don't worry Fuscha, I'm sure everyone will like you."

"Yeah I shouldn't worry, is there anything I should know before I meet them?

Sora answered with a "Not really."

"Ok, where are we going anyway?"

"The school's courtyard. It where we all hang out after study hall."

As we walked out of the main hallway I started to look around and I saw the schools hallway filled with trophy cases.

"Hey? Could I take a look at the trophies in that hallway before we continue?"

Marley looked at me and said "Sure. We'll go on and tell the boys that you'll be joining us when we come back and get you."

I smiled and said "Ok."

I watched as they walked off and turned to the trophy cases.

(Spike's POV)

I was sitting there pretending to listen to Flip babble on about a new video game while Sky was listening.

"Yeah the game is awesome, is a third person "over-the-shoulder"shooter. The game places emphasis on the importance of cover, and on the harder difficulty levels being exposed to enemy fire for only a few seconds can result in death, making cover essential. While behind cover, you can choose to aim carefully with your weapons or use blind-fire to avoid subsequent damage from showing your head from behind cover. You have a wide assortment of rolling and cover maneuvers at your disposal with the press of a single button. You can perform a roadie run, or a sprint, where the camera will lower towards the ground and bob considerably, as if the camera were being held by another person running behind the you."

"Wow, this game sounds cool." Sky said in awe.

I'm already bored hearing about this. "Are you two just gonna sit there and talk about video games or are we going to do something?"

"Sorry Spike, but what is there to do?"

I was about to answer Flip when I saw Marley and Sora walk out of the school.

Flip finally stopped talking when they joined us. Marley went and sat right beside me and Sora just sat inbetween everyone.

I was wondering where Fuscha was because I saw them walk out of study hall together. "Weren't you two showing Fuscha around the school?"

"Yes we are."

Sky asked "Then were is she?"

Sora looked at him and said "She wanted to look at the trophies in the Hall of Fame hallway. We said we'll get her when we are done talking to you guys."

Marley also added "We are also going to introduce her to you guys."

Right after she said that Flip stopped what he was doing and said "You're introducing her to us?"

"Yep." Sora said smiling.

"When we were talking about you guys in study hall, she couldn't keep her eyes of you Flip." Marley said snickering.

So it sounds like she might have a crush on Flip too. This is to perfect.

"Looks like I won't be bored soon."

"Well, since you guys know whats going on we'll go get Fuscha." Marley and Sora said while smiling at Flip.

(Flip's POV)

I couldn't stop myself from blushing when they went back into school. It was a good thing I was able to hid it from Spike and Sky.

"Do you all have to torment me just for laughs?"

"Well yeah, its so fun."

"You know what, I hate you sometimes."

"We know Flip, we know."

Even though they like to torment me for laughs I don't care, I actually can't wait to meet Fuscha. I'll still probably make a full out of myself, which will probably make everyone laugh even more, but who cares.

"Your right Spike, You won't be bored anymore."

I just laughed inside my head just by looking at Spike's expression.


	3. The Meeting

(Marley's POV)

As we were walking back into the school I started thinking about something. "Hey Sora, do you think Flip will make a full of himself when he meets Fuscha?"

"If he does I'm definitely recording it."

"Record it? Why would you record it?"

"So we can look back and laugh at his misfortune the share it with him."

"Good idea, should we text Spike and Sky about it?"

"Yeah, Spike would definitely love that idea, more chances of humiliating Flip."

When we moved into the hallway that goes to the trophy hallway Sora started texting Spike and Sky about our plan.

When Sora was done texting she asked me a question.

"Marley, Do you think we are being good friends to Flip?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we always humiliate him, embarrass him, and trick him. Are we good friends?"

"Oh, its all good, Spike said Flip doesn't mind it, just as long we don't completely embarrass him."

"Well if it really doesn't humiliate him then lets continue."

We turned into the hallway filled with all the trophies and we see Fuscha looking at one section.

(Fuscha's POV)

When I was looking at this one section of trophies I heard footsteps and looked to see Marley and Sora walking to me.

"Have fun looking around?" Sora asked when they stopped.

"Yes I did." It's fun looking at the trophies, it tells me how good the school is at doing stuff.

"Well, time to meet the others Fuscha." Marley said happily.

"All right, lets go."

Leaving the hallway and entering the main halls we started heading to the courtyard I noticed Sora and Marley getting their cellphones and started laughing.

"Why are you two laughing?"

They both answered with a "If everything goes right you'll see."

I just looked at them in a suspicious manor but decided not to ask them anymore. Looks like this meeting will be interesting to them, why not be interested also?

"Well Fuscha, it's finally time to meet them." Marley said a few minutes later.

"Alright, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Sora said.

"Definitely."

"Ok, lets do this."

After Sora said that Marley opened the doors to the courtyard.

(Spike's POV)

I was leaning against the wall not paying any attention until my cellphone went off to the tone I have set when I get texts. I opened it up and a message from Marley said "Spike, show this message to Sky also, We are all going to record Flip meeting Fuscha on our phones just to see if he'll make a full of himself so we can all watch and laugh sometime later."

Oh this is to perfect I thought. "Hey Sky, come here."

Sky walked over; "What's up?"

"Read this, Marley and Sora's plan."

"Oh this is gonna be fun. Hey I think I see them at the door."

When Sky said that I just smirked and said, "Flip, look who's here."

(Flip's POV)

I looked over at the doors when they opened and I saw her walk out with Sora and Marley. Ok Flip I thought, don't make a full of yourself when she talks to you.

Sora, Marley and Fuscha walked over and they introduced Fuscha. She looked at me and said, "Hi, Nice to meet you. Flip." Ok, don't lose it.

"Hi Fuscha." I could see Spike, Sky, Marley, and Sora have their cellphones out so they must be recording this, Asses.

I was getting tired of standing so I went to lean against the wall but I wasn't that close to it so I fell. Fuck, there goes trying not to make a full of myself. I saw everyone laughing but Fuscha knelt down and had her hand in front of me and said, "You need any help?"

I just stared at her hand for a few seconds but finally accepted it. "Thank you."

"No problem, if you aren't busy sometime would you like to show me around the city? I could really use the help"

Ok I can do this without causing for stupidity, "Sure I'll be able to show you around, just let me know or all of us can do it after school?"

"Sure, that'll work also, that way I'll get to know everyone else some more."

"Great, everyone else ok with that?"

Everyone replied with a "Yeah" and Spike replied with a "Why not." Wow Spike is weird and calm almost all the time, it can really annoy you.

The bell for class to start rang through the school.

"Well, time for our next class."

"Fuscha we'll show you where to go, then after class we'll all meet back here to hang out." Sora said.

"Ok." Fuscha said.

"Oh I just remembered, I have to help Crush with something after school." Sky said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so if it's ok, could I bring him along when we are done?"

"I don't see if that's a problem, anyone think it's ok?"

They said "No."

"Good."

"Time for class." Marley warned us. She started walking off while Sora took Fuscha's arm and dragged her with them.

I was about to leave to when Spike cornered me.

"You like her don't you?"

I managed to get away and said, "Why do you say that?" But he caught up anyway. "I know you Flip, if there is a girl that you like you act completely stupid in front of them when either you or the girl talks, and you're shy too."

Wow, he really does know me a lot. Damn, after all those times I thought he wasn't listening he really was.

"Oh really?"

"God you're so stupid Flip." We were at the door to our next class.

"Hey, being stupid can be fun and have its perks." I said that while smiling at him walking into our next class.


	4. New Plans

(Spike's POV)

It must be fun having a mind like Flip's; I thought when I took my seat. I wonder what always goes on inside it, must be great. But what did he mean by "being stupid can be fun and have its perks."

**Ten minutes later**

Our Art teacher just told us our next assignment "Since there is nothing to do today all I want from everyone is to free draw anything."

I got bored midway and decided to go see what Flip was drawing. As I got to his desk I saw he was concentrated on his drawing.

"Hey." As I said that he jumped, I laughed, "So, what are you drawing?"

"Oh you know."

A few second passed, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What are you drawing?"

"Something."

"What?"

"I'm not telling you."

Ok, if he won't tell me I'll just trick him and take it, and I know the best way.

"Hey, you know what Steve is drawing?"

"No, what is he drawing?"

"He's drawing something about brownies sucking."

"Oh hell no." He said that while turning around to go yell at Steve.

Right when he turned I grabbed his picture and just looked at it amazed. By the looks of it he is drawing everyone in our group, with amazing detail also. All of a sudden the picture was taken from me hands and I looked up and saw Flip.

"Dude, not cool." He said.

"Why wouldn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want you to laugh."

"Why? I laugh at you when you're acting stupid or being an idiot."

"It's because art is something I like to do, that's why I usually don't do my best in here so no one will notice."

"That is the dumbest reason ever, besides, look at the detail you put into everyone."

"I guess you're right. What were you drawing?" He finally said.

"The most random thing you'll ever see." I laughed when I was saying it, because it is the most random thing I've ever thought of.

"Tell me!"

Right when I was about to say what it was the principal came on the loud speaker. "Attention all student's and staff members, head to the auditorium immediately."

(Flip's POV)

Damn I thought, right when I was about to hear what Spike's drawing was about. But I wonder why we have to go to the auditorium immediately?

I looked at Spike and he had his cell phone out. "Got a text?"

"Yeah, from Marley, telling us to meet her and the others by the doors to the auditorium. But I wonder why the principal sounded so scared."

"I guess the answer is waiting for us at the auditorium." I said.

We left with the rest of the class and headed toward the auditorium but I happened to hear some teachers talking very fast, all I was able to catch was "explosion, robot army, a floating egg, and very close by the school."

No I thought, it couldn't be him that's attacking. If it is then they will show up to stop him.

I caught up to Spike and told him what I heard.

"If that's true, then this will be interesting." He said.

**Two minutes later**

We reached the auditorium and saw Marley, Sky and Sora waiting for us. As we got there Sky ran up to us and asked if we knew why everyone is going to the auditorium.

"I heard some of the teachers talking while we were walking here and I heard that they think it might be him."

"Oh my, what do you think he's going to do?" He said.

"Not sure" I replied back to Sky, "Hey Spike, is there anything valuable that's close by the school?"

"I think so, but not entirely-" Sora and Marley yelling, "You guys coming or are we going to drag you in", cut him off?

I laughed when I saw his face after being cut off by them. "We'll be in there when we are done talking." He said back in an angry tone.

Sky looked at their faces when he said that, "Um Spike, I don't think you should've said that to them."

"Why?" He looked behind him and saw both girls walking to him. "Oh shit." They grabbed all three of us and dragged us into the auditorium.

Ten minutes later

After everyone was seated the principal got on the stage to settle everyone down. "Everyone may I have your attention! We all must stay calm, we have been informed that Dr. Eggman is attacking this part of the city." Half the auditorium went crazy but I just whispered, "I knew it."

After a few seconds the principal continued, "So what we are going to do is evacuate the school for the rest of the day so if Dr. Eggman does come through the school no one will be harmed."

I noticed Sora and Marley were in deep conversation when the principal finished. I turned to Sky and asked "So you wanna stay in this part of the city and watch the battle that's probably gonna happen?"

"I don't know, like I said before we went to class I have to help Crush with something."

"Bring him along, I'm sure he'll like to see this. Spike wanna join us too?"

"No, and you shouldn't either." He said.

"Why?"

"Don't you remember we're all going to show Fuscha around after school?"

"How could you forget that already Flip?!" Sky said.

"Forget what?" Sora interjected.

"He already forgot we were going to show Fuscha around after school." Spike said.

"Flip, you're stupid, how could you forget about that?" Marley said.

"Stop gaining up on me" I said, "and its because of what Eggman is gonna do, I want to see this."

"Maybe we can all watch this, if we do then we'll have to find Fuscha and tell her." Sky suggested.

"I agreed with Sky." I said immediately.

Everyone agreed to Sky's suggestion, after the principal dismissed everyone to leave the school we went to look for Fuscha.

"Would it be easier to wait at the courtyard were we all met?" I said.

"Yeah, it probably would be easy, so I say we all wait there and have Flip go look for her." Sora said.

"Say what now?" I said.

"We all agree you should show her around instead of us, so you can go get her, since you like her." Marley teased.

"Fine."

(Fuscha's POV)

Wow I thought as I was leaving the auditorium, "Who is this Dr. Eggman? And what's going to happen now since school is being let out now?" I guess I'll ask Marley and Sora when I find them.

I stayed at the front doors of the auditorium and would ask if anyone knows where either Marley the Hedgehog or Sora the Fox was. Everyone didn't know where they were so I was about to give up so I asked this teacher if she saw either Marley or Sora.

"Yes, I saw them leaving to the courtyard with their friends."

"Thank you."

I walked down the hallway for three minutes then took a right turn and continued to walk until I got lost. "Well this is great I'm lost now, guess I'll go back and take a left instead of right." I backtracked down the hallway and accidentally walked right into someone.

"Ow." We both said.

"I'm sorry I walked into." I stopped and I looked up and saw his face.

"Hi Fuscha. I've been looking for you, come on the others are waiting at the courtyard." Flip said and he took my hand and started leading me to the courtyard.

"Thanks, I got lost when I was going to the courtyard." I said feeling embarrassed.

"It's ok, and before we get there, there has been a change of plans."

"Oh? What kind of changes." I asked curious.

"We are going to stay in this part of the city and watch what's going to happen, it will probably get very dangerous so if you don't want to stay we'll understand and hang out like we were originally going to do. So it's up to you."

I'll give you an answer when we get to the courtyard."

"Ok, and I was wondering."

"Yes?" I looked at him and it looked like he was blushing.

"Never mind" He said.

After a few minutes we made it out to the courtyard were the others were, but there was another figure with them, a gray Echidna.

"Hey look who I found." Flip said when we got to them.

They all greeted me. "Oh yeah, Fuscha this is Crush." Flip said pointing to the Echidna.

"Hi."

"Sup" He said.

Sora cut in and asked, "So what are we all going to do?"

"I told Fuscha what's going on, and she said she'll tell us when we get here."

They all looked at me.

I took a few seconds before finally saying, "I want to stay and watch with you all." They all looked happy especially Flip after I said that.

"Sweet, no remember everyone be careful, if things get to dangerous we'll have to act quickly." Spike said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Ok, lets go."


End file.
